Kaze ga fuite iru
by Floral White
Summary: SasuSakuNaru Chibi/Kumpulan oneshot/Chap1: Drawing Book/Sasuke kesal dengan Sakura, hanya karena ia tidak suka melihat Sakura dibantu menggambar oleh Neji/DLDR?R&R?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menyipitkan mata tidak suka pada gadis di depannya, dan ia bertambah kesal ketika melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum pada bocah berambut coklat panjang.

"Itu sangat indah, Neji."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Bahkan sekarang, Sakura memuji gambar Neji yang tidak karuan itu. Ia mendengus, kemudian melihat gambarnya yang lebih keren dari milik lelaki menyebalkan di depannya. "Dasar bodoh!" dengusnya.

Naruto yang tengah berada di sampingnya hanya mengerutkan keniing, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Diam, bodoh!" balas Sasuke dengan bentakan.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mungkin kalau sekarang ia sedang tidak sibuk, Naruto pasti akan membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tetapi berhubung gambarnya baru jadi setengah, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan Sasuke kali ini.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan dari Naruto seperti biasanya, Sasuke melirik teman sebangkunya. Bocah enam tahun itu kemudian mengerutkan kening ketika melihat gambar Naruto yang terlihat seperti milik anak dua tahun menurutnya. "Kenapa mataharinya mirip dengan model rambutmu?" ejek Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, "Diam bodoh! Gambarku juga," balasnya sembari menutup kertas A4 tersebut dengan lengan kirinya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sudah kelas satu begini, kau hanya bisa menggambar gunung dan matahari? Sangat menyedihkan." Sasuke kembali mengejek Naruto, setidaknya ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Dan kali ini, Naruto melawan. "Apa katamu, teme?!" teriaknya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Naruto panas, bocah maniak ramen itu menyambar buku gambar milik Sasuke. "Kau sendiri apa?" Naruto menunjuk kertas polos yang hanya terdapat coretan tidak karuan Sasuke, "kau bahkan tidak bisa menggambar," balasnya.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian menyambar buku miliknya, "Ini seni bodoh! Hanya orang-orang pintar yang dapat memahaminya," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto melotot, "Kau menuduhku bodoh?" kesalnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Tidak," jawabnya, "kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Naruto kesal, ia marah pada Sasuke. lalu kemudian menyeringai, "Aku akan megadukanmu pada Mikoto-_basan_," ujarnya riang, "karena telah mengataiku bodoh," imbuhnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Naruto bisa memastikan kalau ibu Sasuke pasti akan memberikannya ramen jika dia _ngambek_ nantinya. Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya mengingat recananya.

Sasuke memutar matanya, Naruto selalu saja menggunakan ancaman bodoh itu. Dan ketika perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura, Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. Dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat gambarnya sudah selesai, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Neji karena telah membantunya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya di belakang punggungnya.

.

.

"Hari ini benar-benar panas," keluh Sakura seraya mengusap keringat yang meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Tangan kanannya memegang erat buku gambar berwarna biru miliknya, dan karena kepanasan sesekali ia mengibaskan buku tersebut untuk mendapatkan angin yang tentu saja tidak akan cukup. "Apa kau tidak panas, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Di sebelah kiri Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam tidak berniat menanggapi. Dia masih kesal dengan Sakura.

"Dia tidak mungkin kepanasan, dia 'kan _icecube_," jawab Naruto mewakili Sasuke. dan entah darimana Naruto mendapatkan istilah itu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melangkah lebih cepat.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Jarak rumah mereka dengan tempat mereka menuntut ilmu tidak terlalu jauh. Masih berada di sekitar komplek perumahan tempat mereka tinggal.

.

"_Tadaimaa_!" seru tiga bocah secara bersamaan.

Dari dalam nampak Mikoto menyambut mereka dengan senyum. Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Sakura akan mengikuti Sasuke langsung ke kamarnya. Sasuke mengganti seragamnya, sedangkan dua sahabatnya kini tengah berbaring di kasur miliknya. "Kamarmu selalu nyaman, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura merasakan dingin AC yang membuatnya nyaman dari suhu di luar.

Sasuke hampir tersenyum, kemudian ia mengingat kalau dirinya masih marah dengan Sakura. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bungsu Uchiha itu meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling memandang sejenak, mereka berdua sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke sejak di sekolah tadi.

"Teme mungkin sedang dalam masalah?" kata Naruto mengerti akan tatapan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, memikirkan masalah apa yang tengah dialami Sasuke. Karena tidak menemuan jawabannya, Sakura kemudian ikut turun dari ranjang mengikuti Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamar Sasuke duluan.

.

.

"Ah~ segarnya," desah Naruto puas karena tenggorokannya sudah terasa sangat baik karena jus segar yang diberikan ibu Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik melihat Naruto yang kembali menuang jus ke dalam gelasnya untuk yang keempat kalinya, "Mikoto-_basan_ mmeang paling mengerti kita," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui.

Sakura kemudian melirik Sasuke yang nampak tenang-tenang saja menikmati jus tomat favoritnya. "Kau memang sedang ada masalah apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura, ia kembali menenggak jusnya hingga habis.

Sakura mendesah, "Hari ini kau aneh?" gumam Sakura dengan suara agak lirih. Seharian ini, Sasuke tidak mau berbicara atau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan Sakura baru menyadari itu, itu tidak biasa baginya. Apa Sasuke marah padanya, karena apa?

Karena masih tidak mendapat tanggapan, Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya di kamar Sasuke. Dalam dua menit, ia kembali ke teras belakang rumah Sasuke. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan krayon dari dalam tasnya dan mulai melanjutkan gambarnya yang masih belum sempurna.

"Gambarmu bagus Sakura-_chan_," puji Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, tapi ini karena Neji yang membantuku," jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia teringat dengan rencananya. "Aku mau mencari Mikoto-_baasan_ dulu," ujar Naruto kemudian berdiri, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bodoh!" dengusnya.

Sakura mendesah melihat interaksi dua sahabatnya yang bisa di bilang unik, gadis itu kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Ketika Sakura hendak mengambil krayon yang berwarna hijau, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas jus strawberinya hingga tumpah membasahi gambarnya. Sakura terkejut, kemudian matanya mulai memanas sejalan dengan cairan merah yang sudah memenuhi bukunya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena menaruh gelas jusnya di dekat bukunya.

Sasuke yang melihat buku gambar Sakura sudah basah dengan jusnya tersenyum puas, tetapi dalam sekejap itu menghilang ketika melihat air mata Sakura mulai jatuh. "Jangan menangis, dasar cengeng," katanya menghibur.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang semakin berlinang, marah karena dikatai cengeng. "Sasuke-_kun_ jahat," tuduhnya.

Sasuke cemberut, "Aku tidak jahat dan berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat sangat jelek." Sasuke masih berusaha menghibur Sakura, tetapi ia tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya itu membuat Sakura semakin terisak kuat.

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang membuat tangis Sakura pecah. Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja duduk dengan kakinya yang berselonjor di bawah meja.

"Aku bilang jangan menangis."

Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian matanya melebar ketika melihat Sasuke mengambil buku gambarnya dan membuangnya di tempa samapah yang terbuat dari plastik di sudut teras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura marah.

"Membuangnya," jawab Sasuke seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia. Dia mengabaikan Sakura yang meotot tajam ke arahnya, dan mulai membersihkan meja dengan lap yang baru diambilnya di dapur.

"T-Tapi itu…" cicit Sakura.

"Itu sudah tidak berguna, dan kau bisa mengambil satu milikku. Aku punya banyak buku gambar yang masih kosong," tutur Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Tapi aku tidak pintar menggambar, dan sekarang tidak ada yang mengajariku," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku bisa," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura sedikit berbinar.

"Hn, tapi ada syaratnya."

Sakura cemberut karena tidak setuju Sasuke mengajukan syarat, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pernah meminta bantuan selain padaku atau Naruto, apalagi dengan Hyuuga itu," jelasnya.

Alis Sakura bertaut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke mendengus, "Karena aku tidak suka," jelasnya.

Sakura semakin bingung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya kembali.

Sasuke menjadi kesal, "Karena dia menyebalkan."

Sakura masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Neji menyebalkan untuk Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"SAKURA!" kesal Sasuke kemudian menyambar pergelangan tangan Sakura, menyeret gadis itu ke kamarnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka," gerutunya di sepanjang jalan.

Sakura mendesah, "Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Sasuke, meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukai Neji. Padahal anaknya sangat baik.

.

Sasuke mulai mengajari Sakura cara menggambar yang baik dan benar, menurut bungsu Uchiha itu. Saat melihat mata Sakura masih basah, Sasuke lalu mengambil saputangan miliknya dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan asin tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyum yang membuat iris emeraldnya berbinar.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Ini hanyalah fic iseng yang saya ketik di tengah-tengah menyelesaikan tugas tugas yang gak abis-abis.

Kepala lagi error, makanya milih ngetik fic ini untuk pelepas stres. Dan baru sadar sudah jam dua lebih, dan tugasnya belum jadi padahal besok pagi harus dikumpulin.

Hidup begitu indah ternyata~ lalalala…

Oy, fic ini akan menjadi kumpulan oneshoot sasusakunaru friendship dengan little bit romens ala-ala sasu-chan ^_^

.

.

Riview, mungkin?


End file.
